De Immortals
by Dungeon Royalty
Summary: What if a certain honey blond vampire came back to check on bella what would happen? Be easy first story R&R
1. Memory Lane Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I never will although I wish I did.**

_**Prologue**_

My life sucks and you know what makes it worse I'm a hybrid, if you don't know what that is it's a mixed species. Me? I'm a witch/demon. Oh and my name is Isabella Marie Swan, Izzy for short.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I never will although I wish I did.**

_**Memory Lane part 1**_

_**Bella'sPOV**_

As I laid there on the cold hard ground in the cold dark forest I decided something, I wasn't gonna let my pathetic excuse of an ex-boyfriend ruin me.

Did I mention that he and his whole family are vampires? Well they are, Carlisle and Esme the "mother and father" of the "family", Rosalie and Emmett,

the self centered one and my lovable big teddy bear of a brother,

Alice and Jasper the energetic one and the moody one (pun intended), and then there's the prude golden boy _Edward. _They left me after my disastrous birthday party.

**~Flashback~ if you don't want to read it you can skip ahead**

_They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" _

_while I blushed and looked down. Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, _

_a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents. It was a hundred times worse than I'd imagined. _

_Edward, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme__were the closest to the door. Esme hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against my cheek as she kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders. _

_"Sorry about this, Bella," he stage whispered "we couldn't rein Alice in." Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It had been months since I'd seen them; _

_I'd forgotten just how beautiful Rosalie was. And had Emmett always been so. . . . big? "You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." _

_"Thanks a lot, Emmet," I said, blushing deeper. He laughed, "I have to step out for a second" -he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice- "don't do anything funny while I'm gone." "I'll try." Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we'd had to spend cooped up together in Phoenix, I'd thought he'd gotten over his aversion to me. But he'd gone back to exactly how he'd acted before- avoiding me as much as possible- the moment he was free from that temporary obligation to protect me. _

_I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullen's diet than the rest of them; the scent of human blood was much harder for him to resist than the others-he hadn't been trying as long. "Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed to the table with the cake and the shiny packages. I put on my best martyr face. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-" "But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug. "Open it." She took the camera from my hand and replaced it with a big, square silver box. The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said that it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed. It was something electrical with lot of numbers in the name._

_ I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box was empty "um. . . thanks." Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it." Alice was always one step ahead of me. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," I told them, grinning as I remembered Edward's complaints about my radio this afternoon-all a setup apparently. "Thanks, Emmett!" I called more loudly. I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and I couldn't help laughing, too. _

_"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand. I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare. "You promised." Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look. "I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a stand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "give it to me," I sighed Emmett chuckled with delight. I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. "Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; _

_I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then. "No!" Edward roared. He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers, and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal. Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. _

_Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me. Beyond the shock, there was also pain. I'd tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. Only now did I feel the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow. Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing from my arm-into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires._

**End Flashback~**

Looking back now it was never Jaspers fault I mean bloodlust is an emotion isn't it? So between me being Edward's singer, everyone feeling anxious and, everybody but Carlisle, feeling thirsty I'm sure that it put Jasper over the edge when he attacked. Then they left me just left me with no goodbyes no nothing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never have never will.**


	2. Memory Lane Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, never have never will.******

**_Memory Lane part 2_**

**_Jasper's POV_**

After Emmet and Rose dragged me from the house and I regained my composure my Ali came out and told me that she couldn't keep babysitting me. And she turned around and ran away. I dropped to my knees and let out a sob, Emmett and Rose looked on in pity.

Their emotions told me they felt pity, sadness, and familial love towards me, Bella, Carlisle and Esme, yes Bella even though Rose acts hostile towards Bella she really loves her. Bella wormed her way into all our lives, mine because of her emotions she's an empath's wet dream her emotions are so vivid and intense. She feels so clearly I revel in them whether it be anger, and hatred or happiness, and love which is always in her emotions for instance when I attacked her I felt shock, pain, and the ever constant love, I absolutely love it.

She wiggled her way into Rose and Emmett's life by being their little sister that they've never had, Alice's by being her life size doll, Edward's by being his pet even though he says he loves her all he feels is control and possessiveness despite her unconditional love, Carlisle and Esme love her as a daughter a beloved daughter.

And anyone would be lucky to have her except Dickward and Newton, Newton gets on all our nerves Edward, his thoughts, Me, his emotions, Emmett, him in general, and Bella he keeps hitting on her. Bella, Bella is beautiful just like her name says she is. Her long mahogany curls, her heart shaped face, her chocolate doe like eyes, her wonderful smile and her strawberries and cream blush.

She's beautiful but she doesn't know it. When I took in my surroundings I was somewhere in Canada sitting in a clearing. Then I wondered how long I'd been sitting here thinking?


	3. Suprise!

_**Surprise!**_

_**Bella'sPOV**_

_**2 weeks later**_

I can't believe what mom told me, while I was visiting her strange things started happening to me like every time I got really mad, sad, or happy the weather changed to match my mood. And then there's the fact that one time I got so mad at this creep that hit on me, that when I got home I was shaking so hard that when I got outside I felt a searing pain then I heard a pop and I looked down and I saw a massive paw.

I ran over to the pond to look at myself and as soon as I got there I realized that all I had to do was think about it then I realized that I was just as fast as a vampire or faster. When I looked down into the water I seen the most beautiful Bengal tiger it had my eyes and the most beautiful fur and then I heard a gasp then an "oh crap" I turned around and confusedly looked at my mother who was beckoning towards her I walked over to her and thought _I wonder why she's looking at me that way?_ then mom said "well honey I'm a witch and your real father-"

then I interrupted her by thinking _REAL DAD! _"Yes honey real dad" then she continued what she was saying what she was saying before "your real dad was half witch and half demon" _So I'm two parts witch and one part demon? _"Yes Bella-" _IZZY! "_Sorry Izzy anyway you're very magical and imm—" _Immortal I've wanted to be Im Im Immortal for a year _"Wait you've known Immortals for a year and you haven't called and told me?" _yeah and man you catch on fast and if you haven't noti—wait your IMMORTAL _"

"Yes honey both my parents were witches" then I continued what I was saying _If you haven't noticed I didn't even know we were supernatural. _"Yeah well you didn't show signs until just now" _Hey mom can you show me you're other form?_ "Sure honey" as she transformed I felt a shimmer in the air and then I noticed her clothes were nowhere to be seen _mom what happened to your clothes?_

**(**_**Bold= Renee **_Italic_= Bella Aka Izzy_**)**

**Our magic saves our clothes till we change back **then I noticed that she was a huge lioness with eyes almost identical to mine. **hey honey you **_**can **_**look through my eyes **right after she said that I realized I could see everything she sees, speaking of I saw myself through her eyes and I was stunning.

My fur gleamed in the night air and I looked really majestic. **And honey those teeth and claws aren't just for show they can kill even vampires. **_You do realize that my ex and his family are vampires don't you? _**You dated a vampire! While you were human! **_For your information I was naïve and I thought I loved him although I did love one of his "brothers" as my own. _**So not only did you date one but you made a family with them. **_Well yeah before I transformed I was a klutz and the leader was a doctor—_**wait you mean to say there is a vampire doctor**_ well yeah they are vegetarians' meaning they drink animals and can you teach me how to change back?_** Sure honey then you're gonna tell me the rest of your story. **

_K _**Ok now Izzy think happy thoughts and calm yourself down. **And with her calming voice and memories of my extended family, I felt the searing pain again but this time the transformation was quicker than last time. When it was over I stood up and realized I'd grown a couple inches, got muscles where I didn't even know was possible and I'd filled out a lot more. I thought about having on a sports bra (bigger size) and short shorts with Nike trainers and when I looked down I saw that I had them on and then I heard my mom gasp.

I turned around and my mom was looking at me wide eyed and gaped mouth. I looked down self-consciously and said "What?" "Nothing, but now your even more beautiful," she replied then said "and honey since we're blood relatives we can speak with our minds but don't try to contact your father because he died right before you were born so he's not here." "Ok mom I'm not dumb enough to try to contact a dead person" I said as we walked in the door then mom said "by the way we stop our menstrual cycles but don't even think about it we can still get pregnant." "oh um ok" then mom told me to go look in the mirror that I'd have the shock of my life.

I did as I was told and it was a huge shock my hair had a red tent to it even without the sun, my eyes now had flickers of red dancing through them as though there were flames behind them and my cheek bones were more pronounced and my lips were red and pouty. I'd grew at least five inches and I had abs and my legs were long and muscular but not to muscular. I was beautiful and I felt beautiful. I walked out of the bathroom and said "mom I think it's time to go back to forks."

Mom said "Izzy I agree with you and I'll go with you to train you." I was speechless "But wh what about Ph Phil?" "Oh honey I just married him to get you to go see your adopted dad." "Mom I don't agree with you using so poor guy and then dumping them" "honey I'm not just gonna dump him, when I got together with him I was all sweet and loving you know bring him breakfast in bed that kind of stuff but lately I haven't done anything for him just yesterday he asked for a divorce" "Oh ok as long as you didn't ask for it" "Soo should get packed?" I asked she replied with a "Yep" popping the p.


	4. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

_**Jasper'sPOV**_

After I realized I'd actually been out here thinking for a little under 2 weeks out in the woods I made my way back to the house in forks hunting on the way. When I got back to the house I went to my study and dug out the cowboy boots I hid from Alice.

Then I went to the closet and found a pair of jeans then found a t-shirt that said I'm Allergic to Stupid so stay away. I thought it was hilarious but apparently Alice didn't but she made her choice when she left me. But before I changed into them I was still thirsty so I went hunting again after I jumped the river I smelt something horrible and something sweet.

I ran into the woods, I opened up my senses and took in the scents and sounds around me. About a mile away there was something. Its scent told me it was a mountain lion. I took off in the direction of it. When I got there a humongous Bengal tiger had already taken down the mountain lion and was eating it _cleanly_?.

Then it must have smelt me because it turned around and looked at me then a slightly smaller lioness came out of the woods behind it and stood there as if waiting for a signal from the tiger. Then I looked in the tigresses eyes and gasped the tiger had the same eyes as Bella. The tiger opened its maw and then closed it back.

Then I looked around then back to the tiger and as I did that what I saw shocked to the crap out of me. Right before my eyes the tiger shrank into _**Isabella Swan**_and right behind her the lioness shrank into a woman that looked almost exactly like her. Bella let out a strangled "J Jasper?" "Yeah Bella" nervously she said "it's not been Bella since yall left It's Izzy now" then added "are all of you back?" "No Izzy it's only me."

Then I added "care to introduce us?" "Oh this is my mom Renee, mom this is Jasper _Edwards_ other brother."


	5. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

_**Talking**_

_**Jasper'sPOV**_

Bella started by asking "Exactly where is the rest of the family?" I answered with "I don't know I was kind of out of it after your birthday when Emmett and Rose drug me out of the house, Alice came out and told me that she was tired of babysitting me then I don't remember anything up to yesterday. "What about you?" I asked then she said "At least your loved one didn't tell you were just a pet and she never loved you and that you were worthless." "He did what?" I growled out, and then she said "Not only did he do that but then he left me in the forest."

I growled even louder at that and the sky got darker at what she said but I didn't think anything about it so then I asked her what happened after that and she told me that when he ran off she tried to follow him but then tripped and fell, and while she was down she decided that she wasn't gonna let him rule her life. So she took one of the tickets that Carlisle and Esme got her for her birthday and flew down to see her mother. Where she learned she was two parts witch and one part demon when she said that I interrupted her sayin

"Demon? I haven't heard about those since after the wars of the south. My brother Peter and his wife and mate Charlotte went up against one right after the wars and said he was one powerful son of a gun, said he controlled weather, the elements, could transform, was telekinetic and telepathic also said they made friends with him and his name was Eli." After I said that her mom burst into tears and I sent her calming wave after calming wave tryin to calm her down Bella being the carin person she is asked her mother if she was ok her mother told her "Izzy, Eli was your father he was always sayin he was more demon than witch said he thought it would make him sound girly if he said he was half witch" she giggled and Bella said "Jazz cool it a little"

so I altered the flow and her mom quit giggling and Bella said "thanks I don't know how much more I could have taken" I smiled then said "you're welcome darlin" then asked what powers she had, she said I'm not real sure I only found out a week ago I have weather control, element control hence the eyes, I can shift shapes and I can change my appearance, and I'm telepathic, we're working on them the only ones I've got down pat is my shape shifting and my telepathy.

"So what can you shift into?" I asked and she told me the smallest thing is white martin and the largest thing is a dark brown wolf that's even bigger than her tiger but her tiger is her favorite one. Then there's the element control and her best one is fire and they're working on the others. Then I noticed we were still in the woods and said "You can tell me more later after we're done hunting" "hey Jazz can you put my mom to sleep she don't like watching me hunt but I've got to because of the demon part of my nature." "Sure darlin I'll put her to sleep" I don't know what made me keep sayin darlin but it felt right.

I sent her mother a mixed combination of lethargy, calmness and happiness that made her fall asleep and as soon as I was sure she was deep asleep I let off. After that Bella transformed into her tiger again I noticed I only came up to her shoulder. And she was powerful I could tell because of the muscles rippling under her magnificent coat. Then she took off and I heard _try and keep up . . . if you can_, in my head and thought it must be one of her powers.

I took off after her and could barely keep her in my sight then she stopped and again I heard her voice inside my head but this time it said _can you hear me Jazz?_ I told her yeah I could and then she said _I think I've got a new power don't you? _I told yea, I thought she did and then I walked the rest of the way to her then I looked in her eyes and was captivated they were even more beautiful than they were before her transformation.


	6. Soul Mates

_**Soul Mates**_

_**Bella'sPOV**_

When I and mom were running back to the apartment we rented beforehand. I smelt something off but I wasn't sure what it was

_Hey mom maybe you should take our stuff back to the—_

right as I said that the stuff on our backs disappeared and I sighed and turned back into my tiger form for I had been in my pole cat form because it's the smallest cat form I had,

_thanks mom _I called out in my mind having forgot that my mom could teleport herself, objects and other people, places.

**Bella maybe you should stay in front cause your bigger, stronger and you're better at coming up with plans. **With her sayin that I felt like some tie had disconnected it's self from her and moved to me when I felt that I realized she'd given command over to me and I was astonished.

Then I said _hey mom since you've given me command your obviously my second in command so stay to my right to show your position when we find where and what the smell is coming from. _As I said that I took off in the direction of the scent. As we grew nearer the scent took on a doggish quality and I snarled my nose.

Then I got to a clearing with five wolves in an arrow formation, a midnight black wolf at the head with a russet wolf to his right and a silver wolf to his left. As we entered the clearing they dropped into a crouch and snarled at us. Using my new found alpha voice I projected _Enough _into their minds.

They stood out of their crouches and whimpered then I told them to phase back and I told my mother not to phase yet cause I wanted to see their faces when we phased, so when they came back out I told them I said 1, 2, 3, phase. I watched as their faces went from calm to shocked in record time and I busted out laughing, falling to the ground, mom coming down with me. Then one of them said "But your pale faced and girls I don't understand?"

I went from rolling on the ground laughing to growling and crouched on the ground in two seconds flat then I growled out "You think because we're females and white faced we can't shift?" I scared him so bad that when he answered he stuttered "N No N Not at all" only when he looked like he was gonna pee his pants did I stop growling and straightened out of my crouch and said "Good cause I didn't want to have to kick your butt."

I heard one scoff and say "I doubt you can kick a wolf's butt when your only a girly cat" then I said well I can kick your butt with my tiger or my wolf take your pick" he told me he wanted my wolf so I started out as a normal wolf and stayed there for a minute and he laughed but quite laughing when I let myself grow to my normal size and he looked at me appreciatively and phased. When he had phased I was at least three feet taller than him but I was still faster.

He made the first move by lunging at me in which gave me the chance to slide under him and kick his soft under belly he howled in pain and I ran around him and growled low in my throat at him I leapt at him and landed on his back and shoved him down and put my teeth on his throat hard enough to keep him from moving but not hard enough to severely hurt him and kept him there until he let out a whimper of submission and all this occurred in a matter of minutes.

I let him up and looked around my mother looked as if she'd won the super bowl by herself and the wolves all had a look of shock plastered on their faces then the alpha said "How did you do that he was our best fighter?" then I said "One because I'm a girl, two because he wasn't paying enough attention and three because I was taught by a three hundred year old witch who says I'm even better than her that's why I'm alpha of this pride." The alpha then said "well since I obviously can't make you leave can you please explain that witch statement and then tell us what you are?"

I told him I would explain and show him and his pack some of my moves later. The wolf who stood to the alpha's right said my name and I realized these boys were from la push and were Quileute. Then I realized that the one I was thinking about was Jacob Black the son of my dad's best friend Billy Black.

"Jake?" I asked in complete fascination, how could the little boy I remember from going fishing with dad and Billy turn into the boy in front of me with huge muscles? "Jake" I called again but this time with more enthusiasm and I ran over to him and gave him a bear hug so tight that he said "watch it bells I need to breath too." Me being me said sorry and blushed. But then he gave me a bear hug just as tight. Then one of the other wolves said "hey Jake care to share the hot, awesome fighting, girl shifter?" I laughed and told Jake to set me down.

Jake then introduced me to the guy who said I was hot as Embry, then the third in command as Paul, the alpha as Sam, the wolf I just fought as Jared and the newest wolf as Quil. I introduced myself and then my mother but then when I said her name and looked at her, she had a vacant look in her eyes staring at Sam.

"Hey mom, Mom!" "Huh what?" at that I giggled "Mom why are you starin at Sam?" Then Jared said in a far away tone "imprint, he imprinted on her." Then mom said "Actually we _imprint_ too, but we just call it finding your soul mate we don't have a fancy name for it. And Sam I'm your imprint and you're my soul mate."

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**


	7. Oh Crap Session

_**Oh Crap Session**_

_**Bella'sPOV**_

After the shock wore off and we'd all explained what we were, me and mom went back to the apartment and went to sleep after a long and exhausting day. The next morning mom told me I should go hunt because my father always did but she didn't like to watch. So I set off into the woods and I let my instincts take over.

My hearing ranged out and I heard a heartbeat about two miles away, I waited a breeze come and I caught its scent to make sure it was an animal, it was, after I made sure I ran toward it. When I got there I realized it was a mountain lion. I pounced on it and tore into it. Right after I dug in I felt a presence behind me I turned around and there stood _**Jasper Cullen**_.

_Mom_ I called out to her, I felt her phase and teleport to just beyond the trees and slip out. When he looked into my eyes I realized that he was my soul mate, good thing I was immortal. I opened my mouth and but closed it right back and called out in my mind _Mom I think I've found my soul mate _she replied with

**Oh great what is it about my daughter and vampires first she dates one, then she finds her soul mate in one.** _Mom I'm phasing back, you phase back to_. I phased back and when I felt mom phase I let out a strangled "J Jasper?" "Yeah Bella." Nervously I said "It's not been Bella since yall left, its Izzy now"

Then added "Are all of you back?" "No Izzy it's only me" then added "Care to introduce us?" "Oh this is my mom Renee, mom this is Jasper _Edwards _other brother." I thought mom was gonna explode but then in my mind I heard **Bella honey** in an exasperated voice **at least he seems worthy of you. **In a small voice I projected back _thanks mom._

**Sorry I know short Chapter I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**SouthernAllTheWay**


	8. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

_**Questions**_

_**Bella'sPOV**_

After I got mom's ok I asked Jasper something I desperately wanted to know "Exactly where is the rest of the family?" he told me he didn't know that he'd been out of it since Rose and Emmett drug him out and Alice told him she didn't want to babysit him any more then he didn't remember anything up until yesterday, then asked about me.

I told him that at least his loved one didn't tell him, he was just a pet and that she never loved him. When I told him this he growled and said "He did what?" I told him that not only did he do that but he left me in the woods.

He growled harder and mom telepathically told me **Hon you need to be careful he looks murderous; **I sent her back an ok and closed the link. As I thought of what he did to me and the sky became dark I'm he didn't know what was going on but I knew it was my weather power using my emotions for fuel and tried to rein it in but it wasn't working.

He then asked me what happened after that and I told him that while I was laying on the ground I came to the decision to not let Edward ruin my life then I took the plane ticket that Carlisle and Esme bought me and flew to Florida where I learned I was two parts witch and one part demon, when I said I was part demon he looked extremely confused and interrupted me sayin

"Demon? I haven't heard about or seen one since the vampire wars my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte went up against one right after the wars, said that he was a powerful son of a gun also said he could control weather, the elements, could shape shift, and was telekinetic and was also telepathic, Peter said they made friends with him and said his name was Eli" when he said that mom collapsed and sobbed after an minute she calmed down and me being me asked her if she was ok and she told me

"Izzy, Eli was your father he was always sayin he was more demon than he was witch said he thought it would make him sound girly if he said he was half witch" she giggled and I told Jasper to cool it a little because I assumed it was him and when she quit giggling I told him thank you and he replied "you're welcome" then asked "so what powers do you have?" I told him that I wasn't real sure that I'd only found out last week but as far as we knew I could control weather, element control hence the eyes,

I could shape shift but he only one I had down pat was my shape shifting after I got done telling him that he asked what shapes I could shift into I told him the smallest thing was a white martin and the biggest thing a dark brown wolf even bigger than my tiger, but the tiger was my favorite. Then my best element was fire and we were working on the others. Then we were still in the forest.

I contacted my mom and said _Hey mom do you wanna sleep while we hunt some more cause his eyes are still dark and I'm still hungry?_ She told me that she would rather be asleep than watch me and him hunt so I told him "You can tell me more when I'm done hunting." I asked him to put her asleep and he said "Sure darlin' I'll put her to sleep." Minutes later she was deep asleep.

I transformed into my tiger and his head only came to my shoulder. Through my mind I whispered _"Try and keep up… If you can."_ I felt him run after me, I stopped and in his head again I said _can you hear me_ _Jazz?_ He said he could and I said_ I think I've got another power don't you? _I heard him say yes he thought so. All the while walking closer to me he looked in my eyes. He stopped captivated by my eyes.


	9. AN

**An: Ill be changing names so dont worry.**


	10. Precognition

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing**

_**Precognition**_

_**Jasper'sPOV**_

Alice had to of seen this or she would have never let me go. But I wonder if she knew that it'd be to Bella, _Our _Bella_. _I mean sure she doesn't look like our human Bella nearly at all.

She has a confidence that could rival Alice's or Roses any day. _Alice_ must have seen it coming but I didn't. Bella was my mate and I was thrilled, she's magnificent and because of her demon/witch heritage she doesn't have to age unless she wanted to.

But with a vampire as a mate why would she? After that thought entered my brain Bella's voice rang through my head, it said _"Jasper, I sense a herd of deer a couple miles out. If you want to watch me hunt you can then I'll watch you hunt."_ I didn't know how to answer her but I tentatively thought "of course Bella just lead the way"

I hoped she would heat me but I'm sure she did by the way her ear flickered then she took off running.

As we ran she turned in to a smaller animal a lynx perhaps, without breaking stride. I watched it in amazement. Then as we got there she dropped into a crouch and stalked them. Then as she sprung at them the deer went into panic and as she reach the first deer all the deer froze midstep.

**Ha ha I bet ur so mad at me now I left you on a cliff just hangin ill start off were I left :P**


	11. Hunting

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing**

**Hunting**

**BellaPOV**

Jasper was my mate , I was sure neither he or I knew that was gonna happen. I was surprised but happy. And even if he didn't know it I knew he was in the southern wars,

I have two cousins that got turned into vampires their dad is my mom's brother, Uncle Ted, I haven't seen him in a while but my cousins, Rachel and Jon, were turned about three years ago.

They went missing and Uncle Ted scried for them and had a hard time, when he did find them it was about a year later and they had been in the wars. When he found them they had a tone of scars and hardly a hold n their thirst so he put a thirst control charm on them and brought them home.

They told me all about the stories they had heard. Which included stories about Major Whitlock the most feared I loved him all the more for it. Because he was strong enough to come out of that then he was strong enough to love a half-broken girl.

Oh and his scars "swoon" two words uber smexy. After that thought process I smelled a herd of deer a couple miles out. So I projected that two Jasper and asked him if he wanted to watch me hunt then I him. I heard a faint soft honey smooth voice swirl through my head I almost purred.

It was his voice I instinently loved it. He said we could do that. My ears twitched in my delight and I shot forward. Midstride I transformed into My Lynx form. I crouched and stalked the deer I lept at a large male and as I did that the deer scattered but before they could get far they froze.

I was momentarily stunned but ate my deer filed away that power to ask mom about later. I finished turned around and saw a very stunned looking Jasper staring at me. The look on his face was one of shock. Just the look on his face had me transforming, shaking laughter then falling to the ground and full out belly laughing.

He just followed my movements with his eyes. Then he smirked mischievously, I stopped laughing, stood up gracefully and started slowly backing away. He walked towards me smirk still in place. I turned and ran, in human form I was fast but not nearly as fast as a vampire. Jasper caught up to me in seconds. He tackled me to the ground and tickled me.

I laughed gasping for air, I called uncle and he stopped but when he did I opened my eyes to see honey golden eyes swirling with mirth, amusment and love looking down at me, slowly I lent up and he down. Our lips just centimeters apart a smirk still on his. Still looking into his eyes I forgot about hunting and even breathing. "Breath Bella" he whispered in his irresistable voice, I took a breath.

Right as he was about to kiss me my mom burst through the bushes gasping and sayin "Bella your old friend Angela she's one of us, she's a leopard and I need you, your the alpha female." I turned to Jasper and said "Jazz let me up this is my duty." He let me up but not before he gave me a chaste kiss. I gave him a hug and said " Jazz finish hunting we'll meet you at the old house. I promiss now go I **Will** see you."After that I turned into my tiger and took off.

(**Bold**=**Renee, **_Italics= Bella aka Izzy, **B****old/Italics=**_** Angela**)

**Bella she's freaking out I can't calm her down and we need to help her. **_lead the way. _When we got there she was paniking, In my most calm authoritive voice I told her to calm down. She kept repeating _**He's gone and I'm a freaking animal. **Calm down, _I ordered her again she did calm down and I said _ Angela the world is not what you thought it to be _and I heard a very sarcastic _**Of corse it isn't my boyfriend just broke up with me and now I'm a LEOPARD, what kind of world would do that? **The supernatural one _I replied

_The supernatural world includes vampires, shapeshifters and us or you and mom in this case unless you can change into sevral shapes. _After I said that she transformed into a larger than average Fox. Then mom went **Oh dear**, and I said _Mom oh dear what?_

**Ha Ha I left yall on a cliff hanger sorry guys but who am I kidding its funny R&R for the next chapter**


	12. Dropping a bomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin**

**Dropping a bomb**

**BellaPov**

Um oh dear as in your twins separated at birth, oh me and Angela said "**What?**" Mom then explained why we were separated because if we were together when we were little our powers would have come earlier like at the age of three. So for the sake of the human and supernatural world they separated us. Then I asked mom " So what is with all the powers I'm getting?" she said

"Bella, Angela yall are royal in the demon world your father was a prince this means you, both of you, can transform into a dragon." when she said that I thought about a dragon, large and beautiful. I felt myself become a dragon same going for Angela I looked at her she was a magnificent Emerald and Ivory beast. I knew on instinct if we ever changed into a dragon in the presence of another

demon, witch,shapeshifter or vampire they would obey everything we said. I looked at myself through my mothers eyes and I was exotic my eyes were slanted and midnight blue, my scales a dark saphire blue with silver and black accenting.

My mother and Angela gasped and took a submisove pose and whined/solftly growled. Just after that I felt my Jasper walking up behind me I turned to him and saw the suprise in his eyes. I turned into my red panda form and ran to him I jumped at him and he brought his arms up just in time to catch me.

I buried my nose into his shirt and inhaled his cinnimon, apple pie with a dash of melon scent. When I did that I felt mom and Angela return to their human forms. I jumped out of his arms and retreated to my human form.

I turned to Jasper and said "Why did you come?" he told me "because I could feel the submission and shock from the house." I turned to my mom and said "Mom why did you do that I wasn't that scary was I?"

She replied " Oh no Bella you weren't ugly at all, you just oozed power and then a crown made of the purest silver and finest jewels come out of no where and came down on your head.

" I reached up and felt on my head the pure silver crown my mother had told me about. I placed it back upon my head and said "Mom why is there a crown on my head?" She then recited this prophecy.

**One of great power and beauty  
>One of despair and war<br>Will come together to form a great leader  
>Who all of the world will bow down to<br>Dawn will rise and Eternity will pass**

What scared me the most were the lines about the powerful beauty and the one of despair and powerful beauty and Jasper was from wars filled with despair. Then she went on to say "And so the rest of the prophecy speaks of a royal demon that in dragon from they are a dark saphire blue with silver and black accents and midnight blue eyes that stay blue even after they've changed back."

I looked at Jasper, then Angela and mom with terror filled eyes. And said "So you mean that me and Jasper are the ones of the prophecy." When she said yes I fainted and right before the darkness took over I felt two strong cold arms catch me lift me up bridal style into their chest and take off.


	13. Family and Love

Family and Love

Jasper POV

I caught Bella when she fell and brought her to my chest. Then the shock hit me, in my arms was the future supernatural queen. I gazed down in awe. Renée and Angela walked up to me in human form. Renée then said "Jasper you take Bella back to your place." In reply I said "Ok Renée would yall like to follow me back there?" she said yes and I took off.

Bella POV

I heard just murmurs at first then later I could hear voices; Jasper, Mom and Angela's voices to be exact. Then I felt a cool hand press on my head. "Wake up darlin', I know you're conscious." My wonderful mate said. Inside my mind I smiles, but my lips must have made the change because he chuckled. My eyes fluttered and opened to his honey gaze.

"Jazz," I said, "how long was I out?"

"You were out for six hours darlin'" I shot up to quickly and my head spun "Whoa, head rush." He chuckled again and I smiled, his laugh was becoming my favorite sound in the world. Then asked how he knew I was awake he then told me "Because your emotions got clearer…. and Peter texted me."

"Who's Peter?"

"He's my brother in every way except blood," he replied, "and Charlotte is his mate. They were in the wars with me. I'm actually their sire, we're still in touch." So then I asked, "When can I meet them?" he nervously chuckled then told me they were on their way; obviously he thought I would be mad so I laughed and jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Then I said "I'm not mad at you and I'm very happy to meet your coven/family." He smiled wide and I thought his face was gonna split, that made me smile. I couldn't wait to meet them.

**An: I'm so sorry for the wait I have English this semester and it's really hard to read the books they assign and write too.**

**R&R and give me some ideas I'm running out**

**Tell me whether you want jasper and bella to have a baby, or two, or not at all**

**Who you want Angela's imprint to be Seth, Jacob, Jared, Collin or Brady**

**If you want Leah to phase and what kind of feline if you do (personally I'm stuck between a snow leopard and a jaguar)**

**If you want any of the Cullen's to show up and who **

**Would you rather I post a Peter/Bella fanfic or a Edward/Bella fanfic**

**Sweet home south Mystical Being**

**Romance/angst Au Bella Ooc**

**Thank you all for being so patient I'll post a chapter after yall give me some ideas and I get it written**


End file.
